recuerdo del pasado
by dark angel1111
Summary: este es un fic que tenia planeado pasen y lean comenten que les parece


**Celos grandes**

Un Finn de 22 añosy jake se encontraban desayunando huevos con tocino, jake veía a finn medio pensativo y dedujo el por que

J: **finn ya deja de pensar en eso se puedo reparar**

F: **jake cada vez es mas difícil hacerlo esta muy dañado**

J: **y todo por culpa de la reina flama que entra rompiendo la pared siempre, mira hasta podría entrar un monstruo que tal si le hacemos una broma**

F: **no lo se**

J: **sabes que mejor ve a ver a linda** –finn se va con su novia mientras jake ponía una placa de acero en el agujero el acero parecía madera como camuflaje en la pared se empieza a escuchar un lobo de fuego

J: **troleo épico en 3…2…1**

Rf**: hay mi cabeza que es esto metal** –sale jake y efectivamente era la reina flama-

J: **que paso reina**

Rf: -sobándose la cabeza- **esta finn**

J: **esta en las colinas**- **gracias jake** – la reina se fue a las colinas donde ve a finn solo

Rf: **ahí esta finn ahora el plan entrara en acción** –sin que finn lo notara se puso atrás del árbol donde estaba

¿?: **y por que salias con flama**

Finn: **por que era muy bonita me hacía sentir muy feliz pero tú eres mejor que ella. Te amo linda**

L: **y yo a ti finn **–por su lado flama estaba bramando de celos se calmo y llego como si apenas estuviera entrando

Rf: **hola finn, hola este…** -_**su novia se parece a mi es ovio que no me olvido**_-

F: **hola reina ella es linda mi novia**

Rf: **mucho gusto soy la reina flama**

L: **hola soy la princesa yogurt helado y NOVIA de finn**

F: **que paso reina**

Rf: **estaba preocupada por ti hace 2 años que no te veo**

F: **es que estaba cumpliendo misiones de los reinos después iba con linda y no podía ir a verte **

Rf: **finn podemos salir como amigos para que me cuentes que a sido de ti**

F: **esta bien vamos linda**

L: **muy bien vamos**

Rf: **si vamos los tres **–_**AAAAAAAAA EL ES MI FINN**_

La reina parecía ir sola ya que ni finn ni linda le prestaban atención, un rato después linda se tuvo que ir dejando a flama y a finn en las colinas

F: **reina le puedo decir algo es sobre nosotros**

Rf: **claro que es**

F**: linda quiere sacar a Infernus de la casa y nose si podría irse contigo una temporada, al cabo que era como nuestro hijo**- **si finn no te preocupes estará bien pero te podría extrañar**- **podría irlo a visitar si estas deacuerdo**- **claro, finn como me vez a mi**

F: **espero y esto te responda** –hace el escudo de anti fuego que le enseño flambo hace 3 años y abrazo a flama después de 2 minutos se separan- **flama te quiero casi como una hermana y como me vez a mi **

Rf: **asi** – se acerca a finn el creo que lo abrazara pero ella lo besa muy tiernamente finn no le corresponde se aleja un poco esta confundido sonrojado y medio asustado-

F: **flama pero que sabes que somos ex y que salgo con linda yo …me tengo que ir mañana llevare a Infernus**- finn se va dejando a flama confundida en eso le llega un recuerdo

REINO DE FUEGO 2 AÑOS ATRÁS

Finn beso sorpresivamente a flama ella contesta con una patada en eel tobillo

Rf: **COMO TE ATREVEZ LARGO DE MI REINO AHORA** –finn se va en eso su padre le habla a la reina

Erf: **hija, hija ,hija pobre finn lo rechazaste por ¿que? Tercera vez sabes que pronto encontrara a otra y tu solo seras un recuerdo del pasado**

Rf: **cállate padre por decir eso no habrá jueves de dulces para ti**

Erf: **ja puedo vivir sin dulces veremos quien reira cuando solo seas un recuerdo del pasado.**

ACTUALIDAD

Rf: **tenias razón padre, linda a de saber algo **

Flama va a la casa de linda en el reino de yogurt helado ella la recibe cortésmente flama aplica el escudo a ella para no quemar nada

L: **que paso reina flama**

Rf: **es sobre finn**

L: **¿volvió a embriagarse y se desnudó en casa de Marceline? O ¿se deprimio como cuando lo rechazaste y terminaste?**

Rf: **se deprimio por mi como paso**

L: *suspiro*** veras cuando conoci a finn estaba muy depresivo jake lo empeoro al decir que soy una copia de la dulce princesa y de ti fusionadas finn salio molesto lo ayude a salir de esa depresión no conocimos mejor hasta que 4 años depues tu lo rechazaste a los 21 se dio por vencido y me propuso ser su novia yo le pregunte si salía conmigo por que me parecía a ti el negó y agrago que tu solo eras un mal recuerdo del pasado no ha ido a tu reino por que no tiene tiempo antes de eso empezó a tomar lo dejo al saber que casi pierde la virginidad con Infernus **(pobre finn me pase con el lol xD)** a hecho muchas cosas por ti y tu ni en cuenta**

Rf: **como cuales**

L: **cuando estabas a punto de morir finn fue alertado por mentita que la muerte te iba a llevar a menos que le llevara el alma del lich lo hizo aunque casi muere eso explica las vendas y heridas que tuvo cuando se ``entero`` de que estabas bien, cuando tu padre escapo de la lámpara a los 18 el lo noqueo al salir del reino para que tu ejercito solo se lo llevara y encerrara de nuevo eso a sido todo lo que me dijo el **

Rf: -**finn se preocupo mucho por mi- gracias linda me tengo que ir cuídate** –flama volvio al reino a dormir mañana seria un dia nuevo

_**BUENO ESTE ES UN FIC QUE TENIA PENSADO HACER DESDE EL EPISODIO BRISA SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO DEJEN COMENTARIOS NOS VEMOS EN PROXIMO EPISODIO**_


End file.
